Spyro: Prevailance- Avalar
by thelegendofdragoon
Summary: The main character, Kyle(me), finds himself in the dragon world with no knowledge of how he got there. and he is expected to prevent the resurrection of Malefor? He's gonna come across lots of problems.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh...Where...am I?" I said aloud.

"Your in Evening Lake" said a voice that sounded familiar.

As I opened my eyes I saw that it was Cynder that was talking to me. "Wow, this is amazing" I said as I looked around. There was a small castle next to a lake. But the castle only had 2 towers and it looked like most of it was submerged in the lake, along with some other structures.

"I've never seen your kind before" Cynder said curious about me.

"We'll I never imagined that I would meet a real dragon but here I am looking right at one" I replied as I started to sit up against the wall at my back.

"Well I imagine that this was all unexpected but do you have any idea how you got here?" she questioned me. I tried to form an answer but came up with nothing as I did not know how I came to be here. "I really don't know how I got here" I said semi depressed.

"Oh" is all she said to that. A couple minutes passed before she said "Hey look, here comes Spyro!" she pointed to the sky with her paw and I squinted to see what she was looking at. I quickly saw what I was looking at. A purple dragon coming down from the sky.

"Oh hey cinder how-" he looked at me. "What is that?" he said. I sensed a bit of disgust and some anger.

"Hello" I said to him. Still trying to process what has just been going on he started to get more angry.

"Who/What are you?! How did you get here!" he was almost to a yell but I started to explain things to him. "I don't know how I got here but as for who I am, I am a human and just call me Kyle. I explained.

"Kyle. What a strange name" they said in almost unison. "I thought humans were just a myth" Spyro said unbelieving what he had just heard and seen.

I then became deeply depressed as I thought of my beloved. "Lindsay..." I said very softly. I almost felt like crying but I didn't, I'm stronger then that.

"Is something wrong Kyle?" Cynder asked.

"It's not impor- never mind it is something kinda important. You see back were I came from there is a girl that I really like, we've never been a couple or anything but I know we feel the same for each other. Now I think I may never see her again." I said quite saddened.

"I'm sorry about how you feel, but its probably true that you may never see her or your world again" said Spyro. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine" Cynder said as she glared at him.

"I'm just pointing out the facts. Anyway we should take you back to the dragon temple in Avalar" Spyro said. "Yea we should probably should so we can start working stuff out here" Cynder said.

"Alright, lets see if I can start to find out why im here" I said to them.

They got up and started to walk to the main room of the castle. I got up and followed them to find out that there was a portal in the large room. "Wow, this is...intresting."

"Never expected to go through a portal or just amazed?" asked Spyro. "Pretty much amazed" I replied. I stood with my jaw partly open looking at the room. There were murals decorating the ceiling and wall.

"Hey lets get going" Spyro said impatiently. "Alright, alright" I said jogging over to the portal.

Spyro stepped in followed by Cynder then me. The trip through the portal took maybe like 30 seconds but next thing I knew I was overlooking a valley. On the other side was large hills covered with trees. The sun was starting to set, it looked beautiful setting on the horizon.

"Its getting late now, we should wait till morning before going to the temple." Cynder advised laying down against a mound of dirt. "Yea I guess your right Cynder" Spyro replied. As he layed down next to her and I found my own spot on the ground. It took me less time than normal to get to sleep, but when I was, I was out like a lightbulb.

XXX

I was dreaming and I knew it but it wasn't like what I normally have, it was more focused and stayed together better.

"You were summoned here Kyle. You are to help Spyro, Cynder, and the Guardians. You are to stop the revival of Malifor"

"Me?! But im just a pretty average human, and who are you?" I said puzzled.

"I am Ignitus, and you poses special abilities that you are un-aware of" he said as he started to fade.

"What does this mean?" I asked before he left. "In due time will you know" and with that the dream was over.

XXX

I awoke looking at grass and dirt. "Well that's nice" I said as I rolled over and sat up. It was just after sunrise and Spyro and Cynder started to awake. They got up and stretched and walked a bit closer to me. "Well Kyle, are you ready to go to the dragon temple?" Cynder asked as she was more awake than Spyro. "Yes" I plainly answered.

"Alright then, lets get a move on then" Spyro said now awake. And with that we began the probably short journey to the dragon temple. As we walked down the path I noticed Cynder kept staring at me. "Everything alright Cynder?" I asked her.

"I'm alright, just curious is all" she replied. "Hey guys we're like halfway to the temple now. Do you want to be slow and chat or be quick?" he asked both of us.

"I'm thinking a bit of both. Walk fast and talk a little bit on the way" I said answering his question. "Alright then, come on" he said urging us to speed up.

We reached what I assumed to be the dragon temple, and I was right. "Welcome to the Dragon Temple Kyle" said Cynder. I stood astonished, mouth partly open. It was one of the most amazing buildings I have ever seen, the most amazing I've seen in person.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Temple was amazing. We were in a larger room at the moment, white stone is what every part was made of. To the back was a large window that opened up to a large garden. There were doors on either side of the room, there were no door handles though. Hmmm... odd.

"We're gonna take you to Terrador, and we'll start figuring stuff out" Spyro said to me. "Alright, I guess we should" I replied.

We went to a door on the left. Cynder went first then held the door open with her wing for me and Spyro. After that we headed down the hall and turned right into a wide but short hallway with a glass door at the end. After we entered I noticed that Terrador was sitting behind a desk.

"Hello Spyro, Cynder how a- what is that?!" he questioned. "This is a human that we found over in Evening Lake. We brought him here to figure out what to do with it now, it appears that he has some information about us also" Cynder explained

"Let me hear what information he has on us, and we'll go on from there" Terrador.

XXX(time lapse)

"So you learned all of this about us from a game that you played back in your world?" he said questionably.

"Yes I did, but I only recently played the game with this information. The others games I've played did not have much info" I told Terrador.

"I see, and as for what to do with you. You'll be staying here in the Temple with another dragon. Can he stay in your room Spyro?" He said.

"As much as I would like him to I have to decline as I like to be by my self when sleeping" He explained

"The I guess he stay in your room Cynder" Terrador Said looking at Cynder.

"Wait, you let girls and boys share rooms?!" I said astonished.

"No, but since all other rooms are taken up. It's our only option for now." He said looking at me.

"Alright then." Cynder said. She didn't mind me sleeping in her room, she really doubted I would try anything.

"I'll let you all get settled in now as its night time now" Terrador said dismissing us. Spyro went and opened the door and held it open for us. We walked down the hallway and entered the large entrance room and through another doorway. Going up the stairs- wait stairs?! I didn't know the temple had a second floor. Cynder led me to her room.

"Goodnight Spyro" Cynder called to Spyro. "Night Cynder, Kyle" He called back.

I walked into the room and it was the simplest fucking room I have ever seen. There was a bed in the middle of the room and a dresser off to the wall on the right. There was also a small window above the bed and this was basically all that was in it.

"You can take the bed" Cynder told me. I hadn't realized it but I had moved over to the bed while I was looking at the pretty much barren room.

"Thanks for letting me take the bed, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like to be on the floor" I said with a smirk.

Cynder went and laid down on a pillow on the right side of the bed. I climbed right in and almost immediately fell asleep.

XXX(dream)

I opened my eyes to find I was in a library, I guess you could call it that. "Ah, Kyle I've been expecting you" a voice said to me.

I turned from the table I was sitting at and found Ignitus standing behind me. "Ignitus?! But I thought you died wh-"

"Now is not the time to discuss this. I've brought you here to talk about why you were brought here." he said interrupting me.

"You see Kyle, you were brought here to stop the resurrection of Malefor" said a new voice.

"Nice for you to join us Chronicler. I was beginning wondering if you were going to show up" said Ignitus.

The Chronicler smiled. "Yes, but we have other matters to attend to" he said. "You see Kyle, Malefor wasn't fully defeated. He was just put to rest for a while. He awaits until the lining up of the celestial moons when some one with enough power can revive him. And if he is awakened the world we know will come to an end" he explained.

My jaw fell open "you expect me to defeat Malefor?!" I exclaimed. "I'm not even a dragon and I'm supposed to defeat hi-"

"Kyle, you have powers you have yet to realize. You will become a dragon, and that time is soon. You will become a dragon sooner that you can imagine" Ignitus explained while cutting me off. Then everything started to get brighter and fade.

"Until we meet again young one!" they said to me before I awoke.

XXX

BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP. I awoke with a start as I forgot that I was wearing a watch and it was set to go off now. I quickly turned it off and looked at the time. "3 AM" I said quietly. I got out of bed and went to the door, I looked at the roomed again and let my eyes rest upon the sleeping Cynder. I exited out into the hall and made my way to the cafeteria. I looked through the window there and saw Spyro was sitting at a table.

"Hey Spyro. How come your up so early?" I questioned him.

"Hey Kyle. I'm up because I was having trouble sleeping" he explained.

"Ah, I see. Most of the time I usually have trouble getting to sleep, but I guess I was so tired I fell asleep very quickly" I said.

Spyro smirked. "Yea I somtimes have that problem too" he replied.

"I think I should tell you about the games that I played that had you in them" I said kinda asking permission.

"Enlighten me" he said.

"Well it all starts with the first game...

XXX(time lapse)

"Hahaha! The final boss guy was a short little red guy?!" Spyro exclaimed overwhelmed with laughter.

"Its true! Its was the funniest battle that I've ever saw" I laughed.

At that moment Cynder walked in on us having the best time. "I see you two are getting along really well now" she said to us.

"Hehe. Yea, Kyle was just telling me about those games he played with me in them. It was absolutely hilarious!" he exclaimed to Cynder.

"What about the games with both of us in them?" Cynder questioned.

"Those ones were more heart felt to me" I said with a serious expression. "Especially the last cut scene on the final game" I said with a more grim expression.

"How so?" they both questioned me.

"You defeated Malefor, but you both got trapped in the planet. And then Spyro used special powers to bring the planet back together. And after it was back together I got sadder because you guys didn't escape." I said saddened.

"But did we get out?" Cynder asked. Spyro looked a bit shocked.

"Yes you both got out in the end and were flying about as happy as could be. And then I got a lot happier" I explained to them.

They both smiled, and I think I almost saw a tear form in Cynder's eye. At that moment Terrador entered. "I was hoping I'd find you all here". He said as he sat down at the table. "All I have to really say is that if you guys are going to give Kyle a tour of the grounds you should do it before the students get back today" he told all of us.

"Oh yea. I had forgotten about that" Spyro said. Come on Kyle, me and Cynder will show you around the grounds" he said getting up. Cynder and I got up also and said goodbye to Terrador for now.

We walked outside and not 5 seconds after turning the corner I doubled over in pain. I fell on my knee's, not being able to hear as Spyro and Cynder started to yell asking if I was ok. "I will reclaim you Cynder!" said a voice I knew all too well.

I looked up. "Look out Cynder!" I yelled as I ran toward her and pushed out of the way of the incoming ball of shadow energy. I got hit and took full force, smashing into the wall. I fell to the ground almost dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer ran out to see what happened. "What happened?" questioned Terrador.

"Kyle saved me from being hit from a ball of Shadow energy" Cynder explained.

Terrador walked over to where the new dragon lay on the ground. "He's alive but just barely. Cyril, Volteer, go and intercept the returning students and see if any of them have any spare life crystals" he ordered.

Cyril and Volteer flew off to get to the students. With luck one of them would have a spare life crystal. "Please hurry" the three remaining dragons said quietly.

XXX(student intercept)

"Greetings students, we must ask you all if any of you have any spare life crystals" said Volteer as the two guardians landed in front of the Students. The students checked them selves for one of the crystals.

"I have one" said a white dragoness. "But what has happened?" she questioned.

"Time is against us, we'll explain when you return to the temple" said Cyril. The white dragoness handed him a life crystal, and then the two guardians flew off back towards the temple.

XXX(at the temple)

"We have the life crystal you asked for" announced Volteer as he and Cyril landed next to Terrador.

"Good, now set it down" said Terrador. Cyril obeyed and set it next to me. "Now everyone back up" he instructed.

All the dragons backed up and then he smashed the crystal with his tail. The dust stuff that flew out went to the dragon laying on the ground. As it was absorbed through my scales my eyes started to open. "Ugh..." I groaned. I started to look around only to notice I was a dragon now. What?! How is this possible?! I thought to myself. I saw that I turned into a blood red dragon with a golden underbelly and highlights. I started to get up but since I have a new bone structure I had a little trouble standing up, but I soon got a hang of it.

"Glad to see your awake" said Cynder smiling.

"Since you are a dragon now, you can go around the grounds as you please. But now you must have a dragon name" said Terrador.

I haven't thought about what I would want for a dragon name before, so it was hard to think of one. And then I thought of one. "Blaze, I want my name to be Blaze" I announced

"Blaze" said Cynder thoughtfully. "I like it" she said.

"You shall henceforth be known as Blaze. Now let us go to the training grounds to find out what element you are" Terrador said.

Then right then a pink dragon came running in, followed by some more dragons. "Oh my Spyro!" the pink dragon said as she ran to Spyro toppling him over. "I'm glad that your not hurt my Spyro-boo!" she said standing on top of Spyro.

"Is that who my life crystal went to?" asked the white dragoness. I stood there looking at her. She looked beautiful, wait what was I thinking? I couldn't be falling for a dragoness...yet. "Hey, I'm Krystal" she said looking at me with a smile.

"Hey, I'm Blaze" I replied.

"Blaze here is a new student to the dragon temple" said Terrador. "Everyone meet Blaze" he announced to the gathered dragons.

Everyone said hello to me. Ember was the pink dragon. Then there was Arrow, a green dragon. Flame was another red dragon, but not quite the same shade of red. And there were many others.

XXX(training grounds)

"Alright Blaze, this is the training grounds" said Terrador.

I looked around the area, there were many training dummies placed about. I was excited to find out what my elemental power would be, and I wasn't very nervous because only my friends were here. So like around 5 dragons.

"Close your eyes Blaze, every dragon has a energy inside of them, find that energy and release it" instructed Terrador.

I did as I was told, and what happened next was a bit peculiar. "Poison? From the powers that could be better, I get poison." I said a little angry.

"And just what is wrong with poison?" Cynder said to me.

"Well it seems to me that it would be a short range power" I replied

"This is quite odd. You appear to be a fire dragon but you use poison. Interesting" said Terrador.

I then began to think about it. I might be able to come up with some long range moves, probably going to be more shorter range moves though. I suddenly realized that it was fast approaching darkness, so everyone started heading back into the temple to rest.

"Hey, that was a bit strange. Wasn't it?" asked Krystal. I could tell just from the voice. I looked over and saw that the light from the rising moon made her look so beautiful.

"Yea it was. I was hoping for like fire, shadow, or earth or something." I said.

"You should be proud. You have a rare power." she told me with a smile.

"Well what I should really be doing now is thinking of some moves." I replied smiling back at her. We said goodnight to each other and parted ways, I headed to Cynder's room and found that she was already there.

"Oh hey Blaze. You can take the bed again if you want." she said to me.

"Thanks Cynder." I replied and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight" she said

"Night" I said and fell asleep

XXX

"Awaken young dragon" said a voice. Either the Chronicler or Ignitus. Sounded like Ignitus. I opened my eyes to see I was not in the library but some floating rock island things. Like in The Eternal Night.

"What is it Ignitus?" I questioned.

"I saw what ability you have. It is quite strange for a dragon like you to have that ability. Nonetheless, you must master it" he said.

"Is that why you brought me here?" I asked.

"It's the exact reason I brought you here" he said.

XXX(training part that we'll skip blah blah blah)

"Well done young dragon. You are now a master in poison" he said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you training me" I said. Then everything started going white again.

XXX

I slowly opened my eyes to see me almost hanging halfway off the bed. I slid off the bed and heard lots of my joints pop. I headed for the door to make my way to the cafeteria, I don't know why but I just feel I should go there.

I turned right into the cafeteria and saw another dragon was there. I walked over and sat down in front of her.

"Hey Krystal, how come your up so early?" I questioned her.

"Hey Blaze, I couldn't sleep so I came here." she explained.

"Well I'm here now so it might be a less boring time." I said.

"I suppose that it would be, at least I wont be sitting all alone till sunrise" she said a little sad.

"Yea, I always seem to wake up around this time. Do you think you could estimate how long till sunrise?" I questioned.

"Well if I were to guess, it would be a couple of hours." she explained.

I thought about that and wondered how I would kill a couple of hours with her. Maybe walk around the grounds and talk, yea that sounds like a plan.

"So Krystal, you wanna go walk around the grounds?" I asked.

"Sure." she said happily.

We got up and went through the doors leading out. As we walked I looked to the small forest.

"Lets go in the woods. I think I saw a clearing where we can lay and look at the stars." I said

All she did was smile as she followed me toward the clearing. I laid down against a tree near a stream and she laid down right next to me.

"The sky always looks beautiful at this time of time" she said to me.

When she said that I wondered if I dare tell her that I liked her. She seemed to like me to but what would I say after that? No, I wont tell her. Not now.

"Yea." I said

"You alright?"

"Yea, just looking at all the stars."

"Alright then."

She curled up by a tree a few feet away. I repositioned myself to where I was looking in to the darkness of the forest. After a few minutes I nodded of into sleep.

XXX

"I think I see him" Spyro said to Cynder.

"Where?"

"Over there, between those two trees."

"Oh now I see him. Is that Krystal too?"

Spyro and Cynder were looking out of the large glass window, overlooking the small forest. They headed out the door to the left to head to the forest and talk to the two sleeping dragons.

"I see that you and Krystal came out here and slept." Spyro said

Blaze and Krystal started to get up, but the dragoness got up first.

"Oh yea, me and Blaze couldn't sleep last night. So we went for a small walk and ended up sleeping here" Krystal explained.

"Alright guys, but flying practice started about half an hour ago" said Cynder.

I sprang up from where I was. "Come on guys, let's go" I said as I started to walk off.

"Well wait for us" Spyro said.

After the others caught up Spyro led me to the flying practice area. As we got there I noticed several sets of large rings set on big pillars. There was red, yellow, green, blue, and white colored rings.

"Hey I see you finally made it!" exclaimed Flame as he bounded up to us.

"Yea, just overslept a little." I explained.

"Yea, well Terrador want to see you. He's over by the red course." said Flame.

I walked past him and headed to Terrador. As I did I saw lots of the student dragons going along the courses. Mostly the green and blue ones.

"There you are Blaze. I almost thought you weren't going to show up." said Terrador as I arrived in front of him.

"I probably wouldn't of if Spyro and Cynder didn't find me." I explained.

"Well now that you're here your going to learn to fly" he said.

"Well this could be interesting" I said half to myself.

"Now Blaze, close your eyes and let the blood of your ancestors course through your veins." he instructed.

I did as told but I wondered how this was going to work with me not having dragon ancestors.

XXX

I opened my eyes in a completely empty space that was white.

"I may not be your ancestor but I will teach you how to fly" said a voice.

"So how are you going to teach me this Ignitus?"

The shadow of the dragon did not answer me, but instead started to walk away. Then everything started going bright.

XXX

I opened my eyes to find myself hovering a few feet off the ground.

"Good job Blaze, you should be able to get through the red course." he said to me.

Oh shit. The bottom of the first ring was at least a good fifty feet off the ground. I got lined up for that ring and crouched down. I spread my wings out, then started running toward the ring while flapping my wings for a better take off.

I climbed upward toward the ring. I was determined to finish this course. I made it through the first and angled upward to the next ring, about twenty five feet above the other. I soared through the second.

I made my way to the next, another twenty five feet. I kept my good angle upward and went through it. "Good, three out of six. Come on Blaze you can do this" I said to myself. The next ring was farther away but still going up the same amount. It was part of a big turn.

I made it through the fourth one but I felt my tail clip the ring. The next was straight ahead with another ring directly above it, about fifty feet above it. As I approached ring five I reached out to grab it.

I grabbed it and hanged there for a bit. I positioned myself to where I could most likely fly to the last ring. I threw myself upward and flapped my wings. My wings started to get very tired, I was halfway there but I started slowing down on my ascent to it. I reached out to grab the ring.

"Almost got it" I told myself. I grabbed it and hauled my self on top of it. Then I extended my wings and started gliding down to where a small crowd was gathered.

"Good job Blaze!" Flame called out as I landed in front of them all.

"Thanks" I said.

"Well Blaze you did pretty good, but you still need some improvement." Terrador said.

"Ha! Is that the best you got?!" a voice I never heard spoke.

"What to you want reaper." Spyro said with a bored expression.

Reaper was a black dragon with dark red highlights. I assumed he used shadow power like Cynder.

"I'm not even going to try to show you how good I am at the red course, but I can tell you that all of us only use it to try new tricks" he said.

I only had know him for less than a minute and I already hated him. He was one of those self-centered jack assess. So all I did was glare at him with hatred.

He walked away with a smirk and as he did he smacked me in the side of the head with his tail blade. I felt blood start to ooze out of the new cut. I charged toward him but he just used his tail again and slammed me into the wall.

"Ugh..." I groaned. I slowly got up with another long gash on my face. Same side too.

"Blaze, no!" I heard Krystal yell.

I heard the pounding of paws running toward me. Terrador came up there and confronted Reaper.

"What's wrong with you!" Terrador yelled at Reaper. "There was no reason to do that to Blaze!"

"I saw complete reason to" Reaper said smiling.

"Get back to that room of yours. You can't come out of there until next week" Terrador growled.

Reaper started to turn around but before he did he shot a small blast of shadow energy at me.

"Fuck...you..." I croaked.

He then ran away to his room like the coward he is, and that was the last thing I remember before losing conciseness.


End file.
